


Wednesday

by Himehoshina13



Series: Kikuromonth2015 [3]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: 711, KiKuroMonth2015, M/M, Romance, Slice of Life
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-15
Updated: 2015-08-15
Packaged: 2018-04-14 19:26:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4576902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Himehoshina13/pseuds/Himehoshina13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tidak ada yang spesial untuk Hari Rabu bagi Kuroko Tetsuya. Tidak pula kedatangan rutin Si Pirang ke tempat kerjanya pada hari itu.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wednesday

**Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basuke belongs to Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

Saya tidak mendapatkan keuntungan material apapun dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini.

**Warning: BL, AU, OOC (maybe), miss typo(s), etc.**

Diikutkan untuk KikuroMonth2015.

**Happy Reading~~**

.

…*…

.

_Minggu pertama._

**711**

.

…*..

.

Tetsuya menyukai hari Rabu.

Tanpa alasan yang jelas. Bahkan dia sendiri sama sekali tidak tahu apa yang berbeda dari hari itu dibandingkan hari-hari lainnya.

Di pagi hari, dia akan bangun cukup pagi untuk memasak makanannya sendiri. Pergi ke sekolah tepat waktu dan mencoba menelan pelajaran, meski dia sama sekali tidak mengerti. Sorenya, dia akan bekerja sambilan di salah satu toko kelontong yang baru dibuka di kotanya. Dan kemudian pulang di malam hari sambil membawa _bento_ yang dibelinya, menyiapkan air untuk mandi dan diakhiri dengan tidur.

Tidak ada yang spesial. Sungguh.

Kecuali keberadaan laki-laki pirang yang selalu datang tiap sore di tempat kerjanya, dengan badan penuh keringat dan rambut yang lembab. Membeli sebotol besar air mineral dan handuk. Pemuda yang selalu tersenyum riang sembari berucap ' _Sampai jumpa lagi minggu depan, Kurokocchi_ ' tidak peduli seberapa datarnya Tetsuya menimpali.

Si Pirang adalah salah satu siswa di sekolah yang berada tepat di depan toko tempatnya berjaga. Mungkin dia adalah anggota klub olahraga jika dilihat dari keringat dan pakaian yang digunakannya saat datang ke toko. Tetsuya hanya mencoba untuk mengira-ngira saja—tanpa ada maksud lebih.

Dia juga tidak tahu apa yang spesial dari pemuda itu. Dia hanyalah satu dari jutaan siswa SMA yang ada di Jepang. Penampilannya cukup menarik—mampu membuat gadis menjerit melihatnya—namun juga tidak terlalu istimewa di mata Tetsuya. Untuk otak atau kemampuan fisiknya, Tetsuta tidak terlalu tahu. Yang dia tahu, sikap pemuda itu selalu ceria—kelewat ceria hingga tahap yang kadang dirasa mengganggu.

Namun, meski begitu, dia tetap menghapalnya juga.

Mungkin itu karena kali pertama datangnya pemuda itu di hadapannya adalah sebuah hari yang cukup aneh bagi Tetsuya.

_"Kau pekerja baru_ _di sini? Momoicchi keluar?"_

_"Momoi-san berganti jadwal ke hari Kamis karena kegiatan klub di sekolahnya."_

_"Heeee, begitu. Namamu ... Kuroko? Nama yang aneh juga. Benarkah begitu cara membacanya?"_

_"Ya."_

_"Kalau begitu, boleh aku memanggilmu Kurokocchi? Kurasa panggilan yang manis lebih cocok untukmu."_

Ya, mana bisa dia melupakannya. Laki-laki aneh yang seenaknya saja. Tetsuya cukup bersyukur hanya nama belakangnya saja yang tercetak dalam tag nama karyawan, dia tidak tahu panggilan aneh apa lagi yang mungkin pemuda itu berikan jika dia mengetahui nama depannya juga.

Hari ini si pemuda pirang datang dan begumam di depan bagian air mineral cukup lama, seolah tengah bicara pada dirinya sendiri. Dia menggeleng pelan, mengambil air mineral berukuran besar dan menyambar handuk sembari menuju ke kasir tempat Tetsuya berjaga.

"Selamat sore, Kurokocchi. Apa hari ramai?"

"Sama seperti biasanya."

"Hei, hei, aku penasaran. Apa Kurokocchi punya kekasih?"

Apa-apaan pertanyaan itu? Apa itu pertanyaan yang biasa ditanyakan seorang pelanggan pada penjaga kasirnya? Tidak, Tetsuya yakin benar akan hal itu. Pertanyaan seperti itu biasa digunakan untuk merayu. Tapi jika yang mengucapkannya Si Pirang ini … entahlah, dia tidak yakin apa makna di baliknya. "Tidak. Harga totalnya empat ratus yen."

Si Pirang mengeluarkan uang dari dompetnya, menyerahkannya pada Tetsuya. "Aneh sekali, padahal aku yakin Kurokocchi adalah orang yang populer."

"Tidak banyak orang yang sadar akan keberadaanku. Kembaliannya enam ratus yen."

"Oh ya?" Si Pirang bertanya sambil mengambil uang kembaliannya. Berpikir sejenak kemudian tersenyum lebar. "Tapi menurutku Kurokocchi adalah orang yang menarik, lho. Sampai jumpa lagi minggu depan, Kurokocchi!"

"Terima kasih sudah berbelanja di tempat ini."

Dan Tetsuya hanya bisa berpikir jika lagi-lagi hari ini Si Pirang juga tidak menyebutkan namanya. Dan dia juga bertanya-tanya, kiranya sampai kapan dia akan menyebut pemuda itu dengan sebutan 'Si Pirang'?

Hari-hari berjalan lambat untuk enam hari berikutnya. Rutinitas yang sama diulanginya lagi dan lagi, bangun pagi dan memasak makanannya sendiri, pergi ke sekolah, kerja sambilan (Pom bensin, _laundry, game center_ , kafe, taman kanak-kanak, kembali lagi ke kafe dan toko kelontong, berturut-turut begitu), kemudian pulang malam, mandi dan tidur, berpikir jika esok pun dia akan melakukan hal yang sama.

Teman-teman sekolahnya selalu berpendapat jika Tetsuya adalah anak yang rajin. Keluarganya dapat disebut sebagai keluarga berada, namun pemuda berambut biru itu juga masih mengambil banyak kerja sambilan di usia muda. Beberapa berpendapat jika nilai standarnya diakibatkan oleh ketiadaan waktu Tetsuya untuk belajar, namun itu tidak benar. Nilainya buruk karena memang dia tidak bisa menerima pelajaran dengan baik. Dan kerja sambilan yang diambilnya pun bukan sebagai penutup atas ketidakmampuannya itu. Dia hanya ingin setidaknya memiliki satu keterampilan, tidak peduli seremeh apapun itu.

Tetsuya kadang berpikir jika dia hidup dengan cara yang menyedihkan.

Hari Rabu kembali datang. Namun Si Pirang sama sekali tidak muncul. Bahkan setelah senja turun secara penuh.

Tetsuya sama sekali tidak kecewa. Untuk apa dia kecewa? Tidak ada alasan baginya untuk merasakan hal seperti itu. Hari ini mungkin saja Si Pirang membawa minumnya sendiri dari rumah, dan mungkin juga handuk. Sudah berapa banyak handuk yang dikumpulkannya karena setiap minggu membelinya?

Tetsuya tidak mau menjawabnya.

Pintu terbuka, Tetsuya mencuri pandang pada pelanggan yang baru saja masuk ke dalam tokonya. Nenek tua yang selalu datang tiap hari untuk membeli _bento_. Bukan Si Pirang. Tetsuya mengucapkan selamat datang, keluar dari kasir dan membantu si nenek memilih _bento_ -nya—tidak masalah, tidak ada pelanggan lain yang datang sore ini.

Bersamaan dengan saat si nenek keluar sembari mengucapkan terima kasih, seorang pemuda masuk, menggunakan seragam sekolah yang ada di hadapannya. Rambutnya pirang, dan senyumnya terlihat secerah matahari.

"Selamat sore, Kurokocchi."

"Selamat datang." Tetsuya ingin bertanya mengapa pemuda itu tidak menggunakan celana pendek dan kaus yang biasa digunakannya saat kegiatan klub. Lagipula, pemuda itu juga tidak bercucuran keringat seperti biasa. Tidak mungkin dia membeli handuk dan air mineral seperti biasanya. Kiranya apa yang akan dibelinya hari ini ya?

Mata birunya memandangi si pemuda saat dia berjalan menuju rak untuk obat-obatan, mengamati jika cara berjalan Si Pirang tidak seperti biasanya. Sedikit terpincang—meski tidak terlalu kelihatan.

Saat Si Pirang datang sembari membawa perban ke kasir, Tetsuya bertanya. "Ada apa dengan kakimu?"

"Oh, sedikit cedera saat pertandingan basket hari Minggu lalu," jawab Si Pirang sambil tertawa, seolah itu bukan masalah besar. "Tidak terlalu parah, tapi _Senpai_ melarangku ikut latihan selama satu minggu ke depan dan memaksaku hanya melihat saja. Benar-benar membosankan rasanya—aku juga ingin bermain basket."

Satu hal baru yang diketahui Tetsuya tentang Si Pirang hari ini. Dia berada di klub basket—dan sepertinya juga salah satu pemain utama tim sekolahnya. "Semoga cepat sembuh. Harganya tiga ratus lima puluh yen."

"Kurokocchi punya mata yang tajam ya?" katanya sembari mengeluarkan uang dari dompet, memberikannya pada Tetsuya. Menggerak-gerakkan kakinya—entah karena terasa sakit atau gelisah. "Sedikit banyak aku senang karena kau memperhatikanku, lho."

Kuroko menghitung uang yang ada di tangannya dan memasukkannya ke dalam kasir. Sama sekali tidak memandang wajah pelanggannya. "Uangnya pas."

"Hei, Kurokocchi," paggil Si Pirang sembari memasukkan perban yang dibelinya ke dalam tas. "Siapa nama kecilmu?"

Tetsuya mengedipkan mata dua kali sebelum menjawabnya. "Tetsuya. Kuroko Tetsuya."

"Nama yang bagus."

"Kau?"

"He?"

"Namamu?"

Si Pirang menunjuk dirinya sendiri. Tersenyum lebar, seolah dia sudah lama menunggu pertanyaan itu keluar dari bibir Tetsuya. "Kise Ryouta. Namaku Kise Ryouta. Sampai jumpa lagi minggu depan, Kurokocchi."

"Terima kasih sudah berbelanja di tempat ini ... Kise-kun."

Bukan hal besar, setidaknya dia tahu harus memanggil apa Si Pirang itu di kemudian hari.

.

…END…

.

**A/N:**

Terima kasih sudah membaca kisah ini.

Maksud di balik prompt 711 untuk kisah ini adalah salah satu nama toko kelontong (kalau menurut Wikipedia, levelnya masih toko kelontong sih, belum minimarket) terkenal, 7-elev*n. Tapi karena di AO3 tidak boleh ada merk, jadi aku nggak menyebutkannya di dalam badan cerita.

Mohon kritik dan sarannya ya.


End file.
